Friendly Competition
by learneditfromthepizzaman
Summary: After a particularly long convention day, Mark and Jack made their way back to their hotel rooms. There were no more things to sign, no more people to meet, no more pants to be worn. :: Pure smut. First-time narrative. Slight humiliation.
1. Chapter 1

After a particularly long convention day, Mark and Jack made their way back to their hotel rooms. There were no more things to sign, no more people to meet, no more pants to be worn. The day was over, and the two friends could finally just hang out and do what they loved most: gaming. It had been a long time since they'd last seen each other, but they picked up exactly where they left off. They sat on the floor in front of the television, the room filled with the sounds from their on-screen players, muffled greatly by their loud, happy banter. With no cameras expecting of them, they were actually much better gamers.

.

"Bro," Jack said, nudging him.

"What's up."

"Snacks." Jack said pointedly. There was a pause before Mark spoke, a challenge in his voice.

"If you can win this round, I will go and I will get you snacks."

"You're on."

.

Jack got his own snacks.

When he sat back down, Mark called his attention to another player. "Dude, it's our lovechild."

Sure enough, Septiplier was dancing around the screen.

"Ah jesus, there's no escaping it." Jack hung his head, wondering why people spent so much time shipping him and his friend.

Mark laughed, "It's all part of the life we live, Jack my boy." He put a hand on his friend's shoulder in mock support. "It's a thankless job, but somebody's got to do it."

"I just wish there were at least a wee faction that didn't immediately make me the bottom." He couldn't help the grin when Mark let out a roar of laughter.

"Like I would ever be the bottom here. You'd take it," he winked playfully, "like a champ."

Jack squared his shoulders, "No, you know what? No. I refuse to conform to society's model of what type of fuck I should have. I'm taking a stand." His chin tilted upward defiantly. "You, and no other man besides, is getting anywhere near this sexy rear end."

"Unless I'm Ryan Reynolds."

"Unless you're Ryan Reynolds. That man could have his way with me and I'd thank him after and send him off with a gift basket."

Mark chuckled, obviously not believing a minute of Jack's sudden Alpha-nature. The conversation slid closed and they resumed their game.

.

Mark's mind stayed on the subject and it wasn't long before he broke the silence saying, "You've never... actually thought about...'it', have you?" Jack mulled it over for a second.

"Well I mean, dude, yeah. It's everywhere."

"Right?" Mark set his controller down, happy he wasn't alone in his thinking.

"And you're a handsome feller."

"And so are you. I just wish...ugh...I can't even go online without 'Septiplier' being there in my face."

"Ugh, yes. Constantly. And the fanfiction...don't get me started. But man, have you seen some of the artwork people have made of us?"

"Fuck, yeah some of it is really well done." Mark ran a hand through his hair, stunned by the talent and dedication of his fanbase.

Jack fiddled with the controller sitting loose in his hands. "Kind of hot, too..."

"I mean...yeah. For sure. And they make us look—"

"Really, really... hot." Mark looked over, surprised at his friend's sudden tone. He could see his friend was hard, and it was obvious how he fought to hide it. Mark felt a rush of heat and looked away.

They kept gaming, but he was still thinking over their conversation. In his head, Jack kept repeating, "Really, really hot."

.

* * *

This will probably become a four-part narrative. My first story for the ship, but I really enjoy writing it. And yes, I do know his name isn't Jack; I just kind of want to stick with their on-screen characters, rather than the actual people behind the channels. I don't know if that makes sense. Bear with me if it doesn't. ^_^''


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was feeling nervous, worried he said the wrong thing. Mark was being quiet. He made a silent prayer that his hard-on went unseen. _It's fine, so long as he doesn't see that, _he thinks, _I just meant that the _art _was hot...not that we were. Mark knows that._

He looked over to see what damage he'd done, but what he found was Mark red-faced, staring intently at the screen, his own shorts tenting proudly into the air.

Without meaning to, he groaned low in his throat. Mark, startled, turned his head to see that Jack still hadn't taken his eyes from Mark's unmistakable boner.

.

Both of their characters in the game die.

"Mark...I don't...what do I..."

Swallowing visibly, Mark grabs hold of his cock through the thin material. Beside him, Jack's mouth hangs open silently. As his friend rubbed himself, his own cock twitches in response. He lets out a breath.

Mark's hand stops abruptly, "If this isn't what you wanted, we can just forget—"

Jack kisses him hard on his lips, knocking him back a bit. "I'm game if you are."

They breathe hard, their faces inches apart. "I thought...we might as well see where it goes." Mark stares down at Jack's lips.

"The ol' college try?"

"Exactly. And if it doesn't pan out, no big deal."

They kiss again, more hesitantly this time. Mark grabs Jack around the neck and pulls him closer.

.

"So.." Jack laughs, nervously. "Which of us tops?"

"Me."

"No, no, no. Not so fast there, Mark my boy, I'm not giving in that easy."

"Okay...we'll compete for it." He leans over Jack on the floor, who in turn has to lean backward to accommodate. Mark may be stronger than he is, but damned if he's letting that mean anything. Jack could hold his own. Mark brushes his length up his thigh, "whoever cums first..." his lips pass just below Jack's ear, and his hips jolt up in response. "Bottoms. Sound good?"

Jack struggles to normalize his breathing, "You're on."

.

He scrambles out from under Mark and stands, gripping his friend's hand and lifting him. He reaches up and grabs a fistful of Mark's hair, kissing him deeply.

Mark laughs low in his throat. "That the best you've got?" He lifts Jack by the hips and presses him into the wall. Jack grinds up into him and for the first time, their cocks touch, save for the fabric of their shorts. Mark groans in awe over the size of his friend. He considered himself above average, but Jack? Jack is even bigger than he is.

Using the distraction, Jack flips him around, and begins to rock into him, hard and fast. Relentless in his desire to win the match.

"No. Nononononono, I'm cumming..."

"Ahh fuck Mark..."

Jack keeps rocking softly until Mark comes down from his orgasm, the front of his shorts now darkened with his release. His face is a bright pink and he won't open his eyes. Jack recognizes the look on his friend's face: shame.


	3. Chapter 3

He keeps his eyes closed, afraid of seeing Jack's reaction. Mark had made the wager, but hadn't expected to lose. Especially not so _freaking_ soon. He tried to shut out the ideas of what Jack must think of him right now. He felt childish and, well, standing there, eyes shut, didn't help that much. He could feel his embarrassment staining the front of his pants, and knew his cock was still twitching from Jack's assault on it. He hadn't expected him to be so _big_. It wasn't that he would have been turned off from a smaller size, but he had begun to imagine how tight he would feel with it inside of him. His cock jumps again.

.

"Mark?"

"Yep?" Eyes still shut tight. Silence followed. He fought down the urge to peep. He almost jumps out of his skin when he feels Jack's mouth close down around him. He drops his gaze down, watching as Jack sucked on the mess he'd made, careful not to overstimulate him. Mark groaned, wishing to God he were still hard.

.

Jack's thumbs hook into the band of Mark's shorts, sliding them down and off. Mark tries not to cower at the comparison between Jack's imposing length and his not-so-impressive member at the moment. "Turn around."

_Gladly_, thought Mark. Jack spreads his cheeks and before Mark can protest, the tip of his friend's finger is there at his entrance.

"Lean forward." He really wanted to do anything but that at the moment, but fair was fair, and he wasn't prepared to have this all end. He complied hesitantly and felt himself open further to Jack's gaze. Self-conscious couldn't begin to describe what he felt that moment, with his friend kneeling behind him. He feels Jack's finger disappear and he readies himself to be rejected.

.

What he gets instead is Jack's tongue, probing into him. "Ohmyjesuschrist."

Unawares, he bends forward farther and spreads his stance. The tip of Jack's tongue circles his entrance and he trails his mouth down to nip at his balls, gently tugging them.

Mark looks down between his legs and sees himself beginning to harden. His tip is coated and dripping with precum, and behind, the beard of his long-time friend tickles his sac. The realization of what was going on dawned on him as though he were looking down on the scene. A high-pitched whine escapes his mouth and Jack stops short. "Is this too much?" Mark stays quiet a moment. He shakes his head hard, feeling the thrill of heat at his own words, "Please...Jack...I wanna be fucked."


	4. Chapter 4

Jack groans low, thrusting his tongue once more into Mark's hole. Mark's breathing is loud and heavy as he rests his head on a nearby table and reaches behind himself to spread his cheeks wider for Jack's onslaught. He sees Jack pull his own shorts down, releasing his cock, red and weeping in its neglect. Jack begins tugging at himself, his breath shaky as he once again puts a fingertip to Mark's hole. It sinks right in and Mark pushes back onto it. Another is added, and another, until Jack is spreading him as far as he can go. As Mark thrusts back onto it, he worries again, whether jack would even fit. He seems somehow even bigger than Mark thought.

"Bro, you look so freaking hot right now." He preens at the compliment, acutely aware of how wanton he was acting: bent at the waist, spread wide and thrusting himself onto his friend's fingers. He whines his need, unable to form the words needed.

.

Finally, Jack stands from his position, giving Mark a moment to compose himself. He could feel how loose and wet he is between his cheeks, and thinks again to how full Jack would make him. They kiss, stepping closer to the bed and Mark crawls up on all-fours, effectively presenting himself again to his friend. Jack takes a second to admire his display, seeing Mark's blush spread down his neck. Jack kneels behind him, and readies his cock at Mark's entrance.

"You're sure?"

Mark had never been more nervous in his life, but he needed to be filled, as though it were the air to his lungs. "Fuck, yes. Do it. Me. Do me."

The head of Jack's cock slips in and he lets him get used to the sensation before inching further. Jack's breath comes out ragged but he maintains control, not wanting to hurt his friend. For Mark's part, he could barely stand the drawn-out pace, itching for Jack to pick it up. His spine curves deeper and he feels a bolt of lightning run through him. Jack is hitting a spot Mark didn't even know he had. He almost sobs at the ecstasy. _Please, please, don't cum again,_ he begs himself.

Jack's hands hold his hips and pull Mark up onto his lap. They catch their rhythm as Mark bounces gently, Jack's beard tickling his neck on every down-stroke. Mark loses all composure as he falls into the sensation of it all, filled entirely by his friend. He quickens his pace and whines as his dick begins to slap up against his stomach audibly, leaving a trail of precum in its wake. Jack bites back a moan.

"I'm gonna cum in you...yeah?"

A wave of heat rushes up from the pit of Mark's stomach, "Oh fuck, yeah, yeah, yeah." Jack's fingers dig into his hips.

"I'm...ohjesus, Mark, I'm cumming. I'm cumming inside you." His thrusts intensify and become punishing. Mark grabs at his own cock, jerking it quick as Jack's pace falters. He cums, shooting his seed onto his hand and dotting his chest.

.

Mark lies on the bed face-down, a sheen of sweat over the muscles in his lies beside him, lazily probing into Mark's cum-filled hole. Mark sighs peacefully and feels sleep coming on fast. Jack pecks him on the cheek with a kiss.

"Don't let this change us, okay Jack?"

"Wouldn't dream of it, buddy," he says, another kiss nestling into his hair. "And hey, maybe next time, _you_ can top."

"Yeah?"

"If you can win, that is."

Mark opens an eye and peeks up at his friend's happy grin.

"You're on."

.

THE END.

.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. :) I'd love if you left a review.


End file.
